Shinjuu
by Yumipon
Summary: "Nuestras manos entrelazadas estarán unidas por siempre, porque puedo prescindir de todo, menos de ti. Lo decidí cuando acepté venir a vivir a Tokio contigo..." [ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

 **NOTA:** Este oneshot nació como parte del reto semanal de la página _Lo que callamos los fanfickers_.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes.

* * *

— " _Tomamos la mano el uno del otro,  
mientras miramos los destellos del final de la estación.  
Estos fuegos caen, su prolongada presencia ha desaparecido.  
Cerrando nuestros ojos, enfrentamos el frío océano ártico… ambos juntos,  
nuestras manos unidas son inseparables.  
Tú y yo nos convertimos en nada." —_

— _**Tokyo Shinjuu; the GazettE—**_

* * *

 **One!Shot**

 _ **"Shinjuu"**_

* * *

Cerró la puerta del departamento y soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y pensando una disculpa de despedida, aunque todo lo que podía decir, lo había escrito en el papel que dejó sobre la mesa para su familia. Su padre y su hermano nunca lo iban a comprender, pero ella ya tenía edad suficiente para decidir qué era lo que deseaba hacer con su vida. Además, ellos no aprobaban del todo a Miroku y así era imposible que lograra sus sueños junto a él.

— Lo siento.

Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta en señal de adiós, los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, deseando que las cosas pudiesen ser diferentes. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido su apoyo…

— ¿Estás lista, preciosa?

Sonrió al sentir las manos rodeando su cintura en un abrazo cálido, seguro. Asintió con un gesto, tomando la maleta que estaba a su lado con una mano, la otra firmemente unida a la de él, ese era el momento en el que comenzaba su nueva vida, sus sueños.

— ¿Te llamaron ya?

— Sí, comienzo la próxima semana. Mi departamento es un poco pequeño, pero creo que podremos arreglárnoslas bien mientras conseguimos algo mejor.

— El espacio es lo de menos si estamos juntos, ¿no?

— Por supuesto — le sonrió, el brillo de su sonrisa tan cálido que borraba todas sus preocupaciones.

Nada podría contra ellos, estaban juntos y se amaban. Ella podía sentirlo en cada célula de su ser, con cada gesto de él. A pesar de todos los momentos difíciles que se les venían por delante, estando juntos serían felices. Nada más importaba.

* * *

" _Padre, madre, me voy a vivir con él a Tokyo._

 _Sé que es una decisión totalmente estúpida,  
pero ya no soy una niña.  
Puedo pensar por mí misma.  
Lo siento. Por favor, perdonen este último acto de egoísmo…"_

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, llevaba la cuenta en un calendario guardado en uno de los cajones de su cómoda. Cada día más difícil que el anterior, cada día una espera más larga, una disculpa más afligida, una tarde más solitaria y una noche más fría.

Volvió a mirar el calendario y tachó el día correspondiente a hoy, para luego guardarlo y sacar una fotografía de su familia, a la que había dejado atrás siguiendo sus sueños. Su padre no había intentado contactarse con ella, ni siquiera un mensaje o llamada, nada. Su hermano al principio trató de hacerlo, pero estaba segura que su padre se lo había impedido. Negó con la cabeza, una lágrima solitaria bajando por su mejilla mientras espantaba esos pensamientos. Tampoco podía comunicarse por su cuenta, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón después de todo lo que su padre le había dado, si se atrevía siquiera a llamar, sería objeto de la más fría indiferencia y desprecio, estaba segura.

Suspiró, mirando ahora la otra fotografía que guardaba con recelo: ella y Miroku en las afueras de un parque, él la abrazaba por detrás y tenía su cabeza apoyada en la de ella, ambos se veían alegres, rebosantes de felicidad y energía. Sonrió con sinceridad, su corazón seguía acelerándose al pensar en él, a pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando. Él se preocupaba de consentirla, aunque fuese con pequeños detalles, gestos que ella agradecía en lo más profundo; mientras que procuraba responderle de igual forma, porque ver su rostro alegre, recibir una sonrisa de agradecimiento, un beso de recompensa y el brillo de felicidad que despedían los ojos azules de Miroku al mirarla era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Lamentablemente, lo único seguro que tenían era su amor. Miroku trabajaba incansablemente, haciendo horas extras, buscando ingresos adicionales, tratando de mejorar la situación económica de la casa, pero no era suficiente y cada mes debían hacer malabares para poder sustentar el pequeño departamento. Ella había intentado buscar trabajo, pero no tenía estudios y en Tokyo era difícil encontrar un buen empleo si no se cumplía cierto perfil; los pocos lugares que la llamaron no le daban mucha confianza a su novio, eran con horarios hasta muy entrada la noche y él prefería que ella estuviese segura en casa. Cada vez que ella volvía a tocar el tema, su respuesta era la misma: _"Yo te traje hasta aquí, yo me haré cargo de ti"._

Así que había optado por ayudar de otra forma, una oculta que esperaba que él jamás descubriera: sólo preparaba una comida durante todo el día, la cena. Se esmeraba en que la cena estuviese perfecta, aunque fuese poca, y disfrutaba compartir ese tiempo con él. El resto del día, comía poco, principalmente frutas o a veces, los restos que quedaban de la noche anterior. Había adelgazado, pero hasta el momento Miroku no lo había notado, y esperaba que no lo hiciera.

— He vuelto.

Sonrió feliz al escucharlo, dirigiéndose a su encuentro alegre y abrazándolo con ganas, él le devolvió el saludo, para luego besarla en los labios y entregarle una pequeña flor blanca, la sonrisa sincera pero que no podía ocultar el cansancio. No lo culpaba, eran más de las 11 de la noche y apenas estaba llegando a casa.

— Vamos, te serviré enseguida la cena, así podemos ir a dormir pronto.

Miroku asintió agradecido, acompañándola a la pequeña cocina y sentándose a la mesa mientras ella calentaba la comida y servía ambos platos, ubicándose a su lado. Ambos dieron las gracias por los alimentos y comieron en silencio, algo que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre. Al terminar, miró fijamente a su novio a los ojos, alcanzando su mano y apretándola con cariño.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sanguito?

— Era lo que quería preguntarte. ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, sólo estoy cansado… mucho trabajo, ya sabes. ¿Vamos a la cama?

— De acuerdo, sólo déjame lavar los platos…

— Déjalos para mañana… — Ágilmente y con facilidad, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, besándole el cuello por detrás, provocándole escalofríos. — Hoy, tengo otros planes para ti.

El brillo pícaro de los ojos de Miroku se encontró con el coqueto de los de Sango, el sonrojo no tardo en subir a sus mejillas mientras él la cargaba hasta su habitación, dejándola con cariño en la cama y cerrando la puerta, esa noche volvería a ser de los dos. El frío se alejaría por lo menos por unas horas.

* * *

" _Me he acostumbrado a la vida en Tokyo.  
_ _Esa persona trabaja duro y hasta tarde en la noche cada día.  
_ _Quizá es por eso que siento que no parece tan enérgico últimamente.  
_ _Incluso cuando pregunto, todo lo que hace es mostrarme una cansada sonrisa.  
_ _No quiere darme una respuesta, estoy desamparada en mis preocupaciones."_

* * *

El tiempo no era misericordioso, transcurría sin piedad mientras seguía esperando que las cosas mejoraran. Lo amaba, eso no lo ponía en duda, y sabía que él también la amaba a ella, pero cada día la situación era más difícil. Miró el papel con la orden de desalojo que tenía sobre la mesa y luego el test de embarazo que apretaba fuertemente entre sus dedos. Se mordió el labio, los problemas sólo se incrementaban y no lograba pensar con claridad en una solución.

Era ya el tercer test que salía positivo. No había querido decirle nada a Miroku aún, era una noticia que estaba guardándose porque no era el mejor momento para tener un hijo. Lo habían soñado, estaba dentro de sus planes, pero a futuro, muy a futuro cuando no tuviesen que contar moneda a moneda, cuando viviesen en un lugar más amplio, cuando él pudiese disfrutar la paternidad más que lamentarse por ello.

Y lo veía tan cansado, últimamente estaba incluso más apagado que antes. Había llegado a pensar que podía tener a otra, que por eso el dinero no se hacía suficiente y él llegaba tan tarde, pero se había dado cuenta que no era posible, su novio el último tiempo ni siquiera se preocupaba mucho de su aspecto. Si no fuese porque ella le insistía en que debía mantener una imagen presentable en el trabajo, quizá él fuese con lo primero que encontrara en el armario.

Cerró los ojos, tratando nuevamente de buscar una solución, pero nada más que problemas llenaban su cabeza. El embarazo sólo iba a ser un inconveniente más; pronto, seguramente, se iban a quedar sin un lugar donde vivir y, si podían pagar el departamento, las cuentas también estaban por vencer y el dinero no les iba a alcanzar para todo. Apretó las piernas en un acto involuntario de querer que el pequeño que se gestaba entre ellas, desapareciera. Si eran sólo ellos dos, Miroku y ella, buscar otro lugar, pasar necesidades, incluso irse de Tokyo a otra ciudad buscando nuevas oportunidades, era más sencillo. Pero con un bebé en camino, todo se ponía cuesta arriba. Quizá estaba pagando el precio por haber abandonado a su familia de esa forma tan desconsiderada. _Karma_.

— He vuelto.

Miró la hora extrañada, era temprano para que él estuviese de regreso. Su corazón se apretó, algo había pasado, podía presentirlo. Ocultó el test de embarazo y se asomó a la sala donde Miroku estaba sacándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el gastado sillón de dos cuerpos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Él la miró con un gesto afligido, la sonrisa cansada y triste, sentándose en el mismo mueble donde había dejado su prenda, llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrírsela, negando con un gesto. Sango se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado para mirarlo a los ojos, con creciente preocupación, el nudo en su estómago sintiéndose cada vez más pesado y apretado, y el vacío en su pecho más profundo y notorio.

— Lo arruiné. Todo, arruiné todo, Sango. Intenté solucionarlo, traté… de verdad que traté…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas y desgarrándola por dentro. No comprendía, pero el dolor que le causaba ver a su novio así era algo que no había experimentado. Abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno, no sabía qué podía decir. Miró detenidamente a Miroku, viéndolo tan roto, para luego buscar alguna lógica, alguna explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

Y de pronto lo encontró, un sobre que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de él. Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo y lo abrió, bastándole leer sólo el encabezado para comprender. Su novio había quedado sin trabajo, había sido despedido. Dejó caer el papel al suelo, sin encontrar palabras de consuelo, ánimo o algo que pudiese ayudar. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que ya encontraría otro empleo… pero no podía. Su voz no salía de sus labios, se había apagado. Ni siquiera fue capaz de verbalizar lo único que quería que él supiese: _"te amo"_. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil a su lado, su cuerpo y su mente ajenos a lo que ocurría, llenos de un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración tan grandes que apenas era capaz de respirar.

Él era su sustento, no sólo económico, sino que emocional también y solía levantarla cuando estaba triste o afligida, siempre encontraba una solución a todos sus dilemas, una forma de superar la tempestad. Ahora él necesitaba que ella lo hiciera, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para lograrlo. Muchas veces lo había apoyado, también había sido su pilar, su escape, su luz… pero ahora no podía serlo, porque se sentía tan apagada como él. Simplemente apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y buscó con su mano la de él, entrelazando los dedos para intentar decirle que no estaba solo, que ella seguiría con él hasta el final.

— Hablé hoy con tu padre… te fallé, ya no puedo darte lo que te prometí. Regresa a casa, nada te faltará ahí…

Ella apretó su agarre, no iba a volver. No quería hacerlo, ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. Su vida estaba junto a Miroku.

— Me faltarás tú. Puedo prescindir de todo lo demás, pero no de ti.

— Sango, no es una opción. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que haces? Mira lo delgada que estás… Debes volver. Quizá algún día…

— ¿No lo entiendes? Si vuelvo, jamás podré salir de ahí. Mi vida está contigo, lo decidí aquel día que me propusiste vivir juntos.

— ¿Y qué clase de vida te estoy dando? Mira dónde vivimos. Apenas si podemos comer… No tenemos nada…

— Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Miroku cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba pesadamente, abrazando a Sango para sentir su cuerpo junto a él, su aroma, su calor. Sus palabras eran tan ciertas, él dudaba que pudiese soportar mucho más si ella se marchaba, pero quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Nunca había imaginado que eso iba a ser tan difícil, cuando pensó en los obstáculos que iban a enfrentar, no había previsto que su paga no les alcanzara o que lo despidieran. No había pensado como adulto, había sido un niño siguiendo un capricho. Ahora tenía que ser responsable y asumir que tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no sólo eso: debía solucionar el problema.

— Por favor, Sanguito… cuando todo esté mejor, iré a buscarte…

— No puedo volver. Estoy embarazada.

Tuvo que decirlo, si iban a enfrentar sus problemas, tendría que ser con la verdad. Notó como él parecía no reaccionar ante las palabras mientras procesaba el mensaje, para luego separarse un poco de ella, mirándola con incredulidad y duda, confusión.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

— La semana pasada me hice el primer test… no le creí, así que lo repetí hace 3 días… y luego, hoy… todos han salido positivos. Lo siento…

— No te disculpes… esto también es responsabilidad mía. Yo… — Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, tratando de pensar. — Está bien. Todo va a estar bien, buscaré un nuevo empleo, veremos qué hacer. Lo importante es seguir juntos, ¿no?

Sango respiró un poco más aliviada, si seguían juntos podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo que la vida quisiera ponerles por delante.

* * *

" _Tu voz es tan gentil.  
_ _Ambos siempre nos hemos sostenido el uno al otro durante los tiempos difíciles,  
_ _sin importar de qué clase de tristeza se trate.  
_ _Estaba bien mientras estuviésemos juntos."_

* * *

Las semanas pasaban, imparables como nunca mientras ellos buscaban una solución. Sango esbozó una media sonrisa decaída, mirando la sala vacía ahora: habían vendido algunos muebles para poder pagar en parte el alquiler y así posponer el desalojo un tiempo, pero el plazo estaba cumpliéndose y Miroku no lograba conseguir un nuevo empleo. Ella había hecho algunos trabajos esporádicos para que pudiesen tener dinero suficiente para, por lo menos, poder comer en tanto las cosas mejoraban, pero eso parecía que no iba a pasar. Día tras día, él llegaba tarde, agotado y sin ninguna buena noticia. Ninguno de los "lo llamaremos" se había concretado, tampoco lo contactaban para las entrevistas y a ella ya no le quedaba dinero.

Se sentó en el suelo de la sala, abrazándose las rodillas mientras rogaba por una solución. Quería poder superar todo eso para ver cumplidos los sueños que tanto imaginaban antes, pero cada día se veían más lejanos. Estaba cansada y cada vez más puertas se cerraban, dejándolos sin salida.

El timbre la interrumpió, algo extraño a esa hora. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró por el ojo de la puerta, encontrando dos rostros familiares al otro lado. Abrió, sin lograr decidir cómo debía reaccionar a la visita.

— ¿Papá, Kohaku? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Sango, hija… vinimos por ti. Por favor, vuelve a casa. Cuidaremos de ti, lo prometo…

Ella negó con un gesto, quizá su padre jamás lo comprendería, pero su decisión era definitiva. Desde el momento en el que había cruzado por última vez el umbral de su antiguo hogar.

— Lo siento, pero mi vida está aquí, junto a Miroku.

— ¿Qué vida, hija? No tienen nada, pronto ni siquiera contarán con un techo bajo el que dormir… recapacita, tu lugar está con nosotros, tu familia.

— Mi lugar está junto al hombre que amo, él ahora es mi familia. Lo siento, padre, pero ya lo decidí.

El hombre iba a agregar algo, abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Sango. Rápidamente, ella miró la pantalla para encontrarse con un mensaje de su novio.

" _Preciosa, no llegaré a casa hoy, lo siento. Lamento haberte fallado así. Vuelve a tu casa, estarás mejor ahí… los dos lo estarán. Te amo."_

— Miroku…

Su pecho se apretó mientras su corazón se aceleraba, sabía lo que eso significaba, lo presentía. Salió rápidamente, ignorando las palabras de su padre y la mirada confundida de su hermano. Usó sus últimas monedas para tomar un taxi y dirigirse a un mirador en las afueras de la ciudad. Se apresuró en subir al nivel más alto, rogando que no fuese demasiado tarde, implorando poder llegar a tiempo. Si la vida les había jugado tan malas pasadas todo ese tiempo, por lo menos pedía que ahora la dejara llegar a tiempo…

— ¡Miroku!

Él se volteó a verla, miraba la ciudad desde la orilla, tenía su móvil apretado en su mano derecha y la otra se afirmaba de la baranda de seguridad, la que había cruzado. Pudo notar las lágrimas mientras el viento le agitaba la ropa y el cabello.

— ¿Sango? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Por favor, no… no lo hagas.

— Lo siento. Deberías volver con tu padre…

— No quiero. Ya te lo dije, mi vida está contigo. Y si tú no estás…

Se acercó segura, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Él lo era todo para ella y no iba a dejarlo partir. No lo haría, nunca.

— Sango, no seas tonta… por favor…

— Si vas a hacerlo, no te voy a detener. Lo comprendo, Miroku, pero no me pidas que me quede. Hagámoslo juntos.

— No me pidas eso, no podría soportarlo…

— Si lo haces, yo seguiré tus pasos, ahora o después. Prefiero morir ahora a tu lado que vivir años sin ti.

Ella le extendió su mano, segura y decidida, su semblante sin ninguna duda ni vacilación, de la misma forma en que le había dicho que sí cuando le había propuesto irse a Tokyo, juntos. Él la tomó, ayudándola a llegar a su lado, traspasando la barrera de seguridad y apretando con fuerza el agarre, entrelazando sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Lo había pensado más de una vez, y sé que tú también. Cuando leí tu mensaje, _sentí_ que habías tomado una decisión. Yo también tomé la mía, pero hace ya varios meses. Si no es contigo, mi vida no tiene sentido.

Miroku sonrió de medio lado, acercando un poco más a la castaña hacia él, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

— Este fue el primer lugar al que me trajiste cuando llegamos a Tokyo. Me dijiste que todo comenzaba aquí… supuse que también acabaría aquí.

Él le sonrió, un gesto tranquilo, cálido y lleno de amor y paz, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el vientre aún plano, antes de mirar hacia el frente.

— Lamento que nuestros sueños no se hayan podido cumplir. Me hubiese gustado haberles dado una vida mejor.

— Fuimos felices contigo, a pesar de todo, Miroku. No me arrepiento de nada… además, sí estamos cumpliendo nuestro mayor sueño: seguir juntos hasta el final. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, Sanguito… — Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice para luego volver a mirar el horizonte. — ¿Habías imaginado una mejor vista?

Ella negó sin borrar su sonrisa, mirando como el sol del final de primavera se ocultaba a lo lejos, regalando destellos anaranjados por el cielo; luego presionó su mano con cariño, él respondió de la misma forma y, sin necesitar ninguna señal, ambos se entregaron al frío abrazo del vacío que ahora iba a acompañarlos hasta el final, porque habían decidido llegar ahí juntos.

* * *

" _Vivíamos juntos así que puedo saber bien,  
_ _estás cansado de trabajar tan duro, ¿no?  
_ _Está bien ahora, porque siempre estaré contigo."_

* * *

 _ **E** stá bien, mátenme. Soy una horrible persona sádica y masoquista. En estos momentos, estoy hecha una bola de lágrimas, mocos y pañuelos mientras releo antes de publicar. No es fácil... escribí esto en base a la canción que se cita al principio y en medio del fic, con el pecho apretado y sufriendo como no se imaginan. No sé porque mi musa pidió Angst, sólo para hacerme llorar..._

 _ **E** n fin... **Nuez** , lamento esto. Estaré esperando tu venganza, sabes que sí. Y no te contengas, mira que la merezco. Gracias por aceptar hacer el reto conmigo, aunque las dos suframos. Sabes que es nuestro estilo. Te quiero, preciosa._

 _ **S** obre el fic... bueno, la canción (cuyo título significa " **Tokio Suicida** ") es desde la perspectiva de una chica - sí, Ruki canta muchas veces en el papel de mujer - y decidí hacer el escrito un poco desde la perspectiva de Sango, ya que suelo escribir más desde la de Miroku... espero que haya quedado bien. Y, nuevamente, perdonen mi tortura._

 _ **S** i llegaste hasta aquí, ¿dejas un review? Que **leer o agregar a follow/favs sin comentar es agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo**. Piedad con mis tetas, por favor! Gracias ~_

 _ **C** ariños a todos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
